


In Chains

by sternflammenden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflammenden/pseuds/sternflammenden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Euron's betrayal of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Chains

It took ten men to bring him down in the end. Victarion's arms were red to the elbow, and his face battered to the point where he was barely recognizable as captain of the Iron Fleet. The attack on Euron had seemed to come out of nowhere, but Balon knew that he had held them close, all of the years of insults, until he erupted in a boiling rage. 

When their hands fell on him, he struggled at first, like a caged bull, his breath coming harsh, muscles straining against their restraining grasp, but when he saw his brother before him, his face hard as stone, he collapsed and went limp.

"Put him in chains," Balon said, his voice like a knife, cutting through the chaos in the hall. He turned his back on his brother then, and did not watch as Victarion, crumpled on the floor, was dragged out.

Later he went to him, Victarion bound against the slick walls of the dungeon that lay in the lowest levels of Pyke. The water flowed in easily, and the air was dank and musty. Balon still felt the cold fury that had coursed through him after seeing brother attack brother, but it relented a bit when he saw the man, wrecked and spent, restrained, his head lowered, face masked by his hair that had come undone in the struggle. 

Balon knelt before him, but Victarion did not acknowledge his presence. His breath was ragged and harsh. 

"I have banished him."

With that, Victarion raised his head as much as he could, and it was then that Balon saw the tears that streaked his face. 

"The Drowned God does not smile on the Kinslayer, brother," he added, his voice a bit more gentle, but not by much. 

"He is godless and I could do no less," Victarion mumbled, unable to meet Balon's eyes. "Yet I know that I have failed you."

Balon shook his head, a hand smoothing the matted strands of Victarion's hair from his eyes. "You have never failed me, brother. Always steadfast, always faithful. And in this your failing, remember that it is not for us to sort out the godless, but for he who walks in watery halls." 

They were both silent for a long while, Victarion's breath slowing, Balon kneeling in filth, his hand on his brother's shoulder, his grip strong and secure.


End file.
